How many significant figures does $00.09790$ have?
Answer: Identify the non-zero digits and any zeros between them. These are all significant. $00.0{979}0$ Leading zeros are not significant. $\color{orange}{00.0}{979}0$ Since there is a decimal, trailing zeros are significant. $\color{orange}{00.0}{9790}$ Counting all the significant digits gives us 4.